God Eater: Infinity Paradise
God Eater: Infinity Paradise (ゴッド・イーター・インフィニッティー・パラダイス, Goddoītā -Infiniti Paradaisu-'') is an upcoming fan fiction series for God Eater, written by Kaizawaraiko. It features a new characters, Ichinose Yuka and follows her journey as God Eaters. It follows the plot of God Eater Burst, and is sequeled by God Eater: Defenders and Veterans. The story's point of view shifts between Soma and Yuka, its two main characters. Overview After years of waiting, Ichinose Yuka finally gets the chance to work alongside her childhood friend, Soma Shicksal, as a fellow God Eater. But with him becoming cold and distant in matter of years, how would Yuka keep up and fulfill the promise that is in the brink of oblivion? What hurdles await her at the Fenrir Far East Branch? Chronology Introduction Arc Soma was awoken by sunlight in his own room, which was pretty unusual. A voice then greets him and asks him a question, to which he greets back and answers absentmindedly. But after fully recognizing the voice and realizing the answer he had just given, he rises to see the intruder in his room, a girl about his age. She was later introduced as Yuka Ichinose, Soma's childhood friend and a veteran New-Type from the Fenrir European Branch. She was the new addition to the Retaliation Team, under Lindow's supervision. Her first mission in the Far East Branch was to gather the Core of a Sariel along with Soma. Although they did the mission with ease and great teamwork, Yuka gets (aka forces) her companion to stay out for a bit and sit down for a talk. They mainly talked about what had happened during their six years of being apart, with Yuka doing most of the talking. What took the male God Eater's interest was when Yuka narrated about an accident she met just as when they were about to train to become God Eaters. She told him about a Borg Camlann killing her father before her eyes, and that she was lucky to have made an escape, though was left paralyzed after she was buried under a pile of debris. She spent her next three years bedridden, only able to move her upper body apart for her left arm. She also told him that it was the P73 Bias Factor both administered to them that helped her recover and become a God Eater as she is now. The conversation was cut off when they were both asked by Tsubaki to return immediately to the Den. But before they leave, she tells Soma that nothing had changed between them and they will surely see the 'paradise' waiting for them at the end. She also was assigned to various special missions like Soma, directly receiving them from Director Shicksal. Moon in the Welkin Arc A veteran God Eater that worked for the European branch for three years prior to the storyline, she is immediately recognized for her skills and embarked on various missions, including Moon in Welkin mission, where she teamed up with Soma, Sakuya and Kota. After the confusing arrival of Alisa and Lindow in the same area, and the second team checking the vicinity for any Aragami, a large group of Prithvi Mata arrives and surrounds the first group, while Lindow fought one on his own inside the church, leading him to get trapped inside the building through Alisa. Upon their leader's order, Sakuya, Soma, Kota, Yuka and Alisa retreat to the Den without Lindow. However, later that night, Yuka sneaked out of her room to search for their missing Corporal, which led to her suspension for a week. While she was suspended, Director Shicksal came to see her, informing the girl about a certain special mission he had prepared for her upon the lifting of suspension. It was regarding the Fallen Borg Camlann and retrieving its Core. During this mission, she was ambushed by a group of Fallen Gboro-gboro that were never mentioned to be there. In the midst of the battle, she was heavily wounded and weakened, with her God Arc knocked too far from her reach. Although she had defeated the Fallen Gboro-gboros in the vicinity, she was too weak to fight the Fallen Borg Camlann by herself, as she had ran out of consumable items. It didn't help that seeing the monster reminded her heavily of the death of her father, making her feel paralyzed and helpless. As the Aragami was about to attack her, she accidentally summons a long blade resembling the Avenger, and severely wounds the enraged Aragami. As the Fallen Borg Camlann was about to strike again, Soma comes to her rescue, and lecturing her about going to dangerous missions all by herself, though she didn't get to see the end of it due to fatigue and ended up fainting in his arms. She woke up in the Sick Bay, with the team worried about what happened. Paradise Arc Under direct orders from Acting Director Paylor Sakaki, Yuka was asked to lead the team of Lenka, Soma, and Kota to the remote Vertland and eliminate a Fierce Kongou spotted in the area. The group had successfully managed to corner the monster deep in a cave present in the area, but as Yuka went ahead to chase the Aragami recovering health, the ground beneath their feet shook, drastically changing the terrain and separating Yuka from the rest of her team. Although she managed to stand up against a Fierce Kongou on her own, a group of Kongous made an appearance on Soma's end of the cave. Seeing that she was on a disadvantage, Yuka decided to simply make the entire cave collapse, telling the rest of his team to run towards the exit and burying herself along with the Aragamis. She was later certified as ''Deceased much to the First Unit's demise. Characters *Yuka Ichinose *Soma Shicksal *Lindow Amamiya *Sakuya Tachibana *Kota Fujiki *Alisa Ilinichina Amiella *Johannes von Shicksal *Shio *Lenka Utsugi Story Introduction Arc *Chapter 1 *Chapter 2 Gallery Music Themes Trivia *God Eater: Infinity Paradise follows the plot of God Eater Burst, but told in a different view, instead of the view of the player or the Protagonist. There had also been tweaking and altering of a few events. Nevertheless, it kept the important points of the main story line, like Lindow's disappearance, the arrival of Shio, and her departure. *The title Infinity Paradise came from the promise between the two friends, to which the entire story makes a revolution. Infinity came from the pair of infinity rings shared by Yuka and Soma as good luck charms when they were both young, quite clueless about the true meaning of infinity rings. Paradise, on the other hand, refers to the future both dreamed of, a world rid of the Aragami and settled in peace. Category:Series Category:Fanfiction Category:God Eater